Her Diary
by CandiGurl3
Summary: Kagome is the type of girl that everyone finds perfect but they don't know any of the secrets she's been hiding that deal with her past. The only things that know are herself, Sango, and her diary..which is missing. Who will find it and what will they uncover?


**Her Diary**

Kagome walked around campus, showing off her dazzling smile and waving back at everyone. Kagome was the most popular girl on campus. She was a beautiful girl, very intelligent, and was down to earth. Anyone who met her was attracted to her charming personality. It was like she was perfect.

"Hey beautiful!" "Hi Hiten," Kagome giggled as she waved back.

"Hello there hot stuff." Kagome smiled, "Hello to you too Kouga!"

"Gorgeous, how are you?" "I'm wonderful Kohaku," Kagome grinned. She headed to class without a care in the world until she looked in her bag and noticed a huge problem.

**A while later**

Sango watched her best friend run all around the apartment they shared looking frantic. She was looking under couch cushions, in cabinets, under rugs, and in the garbage can.

"Kagome," Sango asked coolly as she sat back on the couch and looked on in amusement at the display that her friend was carrying on, "what the hell are you looking for"? Kagome looked up and huffed, her face beet red and her hair wild from her panicked movements that Sango couldn't contain the laughter anymore. She looked absolutely crazy.

"It's not funny! I can not find my diary anywhere!" Kagome whined out as she plopped down on the couch opposite of Sango. She couldn't understand how in the world she could lose something that important to her. It had everything in it. All her secrets, her dreams, her fantasies, and she wouldn't know what to do if anyone else's laid eyes upon it.

Sango sighed. This was a usual thing for Kagome. She would lose things and freak out only to find the thing she was looking for awhile later. It was typical Kagome fashion and even though she always found it in the end, there was no way to prevent Kagome from going in panic mode.

"Kagome calm down please. You probably just misplaced it around here somewhere. It will turn up and no one will read your precious diary," Sango said in a teasing voice.

"Oh shut up," Kagome laughed as she playfully threw a pillow at her best friend's head. She was probably right though, "You're right though, I might have just sat it down somewhere and forgot all about it."

"If it makes you feel any better, I could help you look at the University later tonight and we can back track all your steps just to be sure," Sango said with a reassuring smile. This is why Kagome loved her best friend more than anyone in the world. She always knew what to say to make her sane again. It had always been like that ever since they were kids. Kagome told Sango everything; every last detail of her life and Sango never judged her once. She wouldn't know what to do without Sango around.

Kagome nodded her head and went on about her business, praying in the back of her mind that when they went back to the university that they would find her diary.

**Somewhere in class...**

Sesshomaru sat in his last class of the day bored as hell. Girls in the class kept trying to get his attention but he didn't care. It was the same thing every single day no matter where he went. Females would do anything for him to just look his way and it was so annoying. He didn't understand why his father made him go here with his half-breed brother Inuyasha.

He could only stomach a few humans. His brother's friends were basically the only people who looked at him as a person and not some sex god with tons of money. They showed him that not all humans are bad at times. Sesshomaru was just lazily looking at the floor, nearly falling asleep during the boring ass lecture the teacher was giving. Hell, he didn't even know what the woman was talking about.

He was almost fully asleep until he accidently moved his leg and his foot kicked something. When he looked down he noticed a pink notebook with doodles of hearts and stickers all over the front.

'What the hell is this,' he thought as he picked it up and curiously flipped through some of the pages. The name hit him like a ton of bricks.

'_Kagome's Diary_'

'Why is Kagome's journal in a place like this,' he thought. He knew exactly who Kagome was. She was a miko, one of his brother's closest friends, and his crush. Yes, the great Sesshomaru had a crush on a human. She wasn't an ordinary human though. She didn't care about their money, she was beautiful, she was mysterious, like she hid many things that she didn't want the world to know, and she was intelligent. Most people these days weren't smart but she was an exception to the rule.

A part of him didn't know whether he should open it up and read it or if he should hold onto it and give it to her the next time that she saw her.

'A little sneak peak wouldn't hurt now would it,' he smirked to himself as he opened the journal.

_July 16th_

_Today was a normal day I guess. A math exam, boring lectures, endless pages of notes, and annoying guys who cannot catch a hint. It's so annoying. How come the guy I really like, Sesshomaru, doesn't notice me? Can you say friend zoned? Ugh, it's so frustrating. Other than that, I got a letter from home today. Mother wrote me begging for money to get my Sota out of jail. It makes no sense how time after time this boy could do anything in the world and my mother was always there bailing him out. Guess I have no choice but to send her the 500 dollars. You would think she would run to someone else instead of me. I mean I am a college student putting myself through school. I don't know what to do sometimes._

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. Not only did he not know that she had a crush on him but he also didn't know that she was taking care of her family back home and putting herself through school. This is why he admired her. He knew she was different but he didn't know what her family life was like. No one ever asked her about it and she never opened up enough to let people know about her family and now he understood why. He flipped to the next journal entry:

_July 20th_

_Sango ran into the apartment, a look of panic on her face. I was so terrified seeing her face pale, as she looked me in the eye, panting from lack of air. What she was about to say was like a ton of bricks. Hojo just moved in next door to our apartment. I felt the all the blood run from my face… I hadn't seen Hojo since I transferred here 2 years ago. He's the reason I left. I thought he was always going to be a distant memory but I guess not._

'I knew she transferred but I never knew why. Who transfers over a boy? What the hell could have happened,' Sesshomaru thought. A piece of him wanted to close the book, to just sleep through the lesson but he couldn't stop.

_Hojo and I had met each other my freshman year of college. He was so sweet and doting except we weren't together. He was a great guy, any girl that would have got to be with him would have been one of the luckiest girls ever, but he wasn't meant for me. One night he was over at my dorm, Sango was out for the night with her boyfriend Miroku and we stayed in and watched a movie. He decided that he would try to make a move on me but I told him no and to stop. He apologized but a minute later he was trying again. I was fed up and told him to leave. As I got up to show him to the door, he forcefully yanked me back down, pinned me down, and proceeded to take off my clothes. I fought with him, begged him to stop, pleading with him but he didn't. That night he raped me and left and told me not to tell a soul. All I could do was cry. Sango and Miroku came back that night and I told them everything and we contacted the police. He was sentenced to 18 months in jail and Sango and I got the hell away from that school so we could start new but now he was back and there was nothing I could do about it. I hate my life._

Sesshomaru's claws dug into her journal. He never knew any of these things. The way Kagome carried herself you wouldn't think that anything like this could have happened to her. She was always smiling, everyone loved to be around her, and to know that she has so much shit going on with her life made him feel terrible. She put a smile on for others. To hide her inner pain and the bits of her life that weren't perfect. He continued reading…

**Back to Kagome**

Kagome and Sango backtracked all of Kagome's steps on campus, running from classroom to classroom, peaking in different trashcans, and even recruited Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga to help look. She stopped the last classroom she was in before heading home and peeked in. It was still full so she couldn't run in and check around until she saw a certain silvered haired demon. She pulled out her phone to text him to look around for her once it was over but he was hunched over his desk and concentrating on what he was reading. Sango walked up to her, "Why not just ask Sesshomaru to look around?"

"I was going to but look. He looks like he's really into the lecture so I don't want to interrupt. I'll just go look later," Kagome smiled as she glanced at her demon crush one more time before walking away.

**Hey there you guys! I really wanted to write a new story that was centered on diary entries. I hope you guys like what I wrote and follow along with the story. **

**Sn: I will be writing start a sequel to my story 'Back Then' soon so if you haven't read it yet then you really should do that. I plan to be updating my stories once a week so expect a new chapter coming soon. Also follow me on ig (instagram) leaismygoldstar. Stay tuned you guys. See ya next time! **


End file.
